


The Photographer (Photography Remix)

by JackyJango



Series: Remixes [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Photography, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango
Summary: Where Erik is a photographer and his love for photography and Charles come together on their honeymoon.





	The Photographer (Photography Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TurtleTotem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ficlets from Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/490685) by [TurtleTotem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem). 
  * In response to a prompt by [TurtleTotem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem) in the [xmen_remix_madness2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2017) collection. 



> The original fics were works of poetry! Also, they forced the photographer in me to write more.

           Erik sees the world through his lens. He almost doesn’t remember a time before it. It had started with a pair of cheap cameras Azazel’s parents had got them from a trip. The entanglement had begun then and grown exponentially. 

There’s a contrast in the world that one would see and miss. The upturn of a lip and the burst of a smile, the dip of a brow and the blankness in the eye. There’s a drama in light that one doesn’t observe. The highlights and shadows, the myriad of colours- their angles and hollows. There’s a mischief the wind brings that one doesn't pay attention to. Sometimes harsh and sometimes soft, moody and manic. Erik captures all of it in frames. The blemishes of the moon and the clouds fighting to hide it behind its thin veil, the sharp arch of a mighty building made home by an insignificant bird, the slant of the tender light and a flower bending towards it. He freezes the moments through his lens, to be treasured forever. For Erik, photography is time, trapped and replayed. And the ability to do it gives him a power that is surreal and heady. 

Erik doesn't have friends, save for  Azazel and Emma. His lenses and cameras were his constant and loyal companions growing up. Like a microscope to a scientist, they’re an aid for him to see the scattered ounces of goodness the world hides between its folds. An aid to dig them out and give them life. 

With  Azazel volunteering to cover their wedding, Erik hadn’t touched his camera for almost a week. It's  probably  the longest he'd gone without a camera hung around his neck.  Needless to say, he packs a sleek canon digital along with four lenses to  their honeymoon . 

Europe-  Charles had insisted. 

They’re in Rome now, in their honeymoon suite. Contrary to its name, the room is only a few feet wide. The furnishings are old world and so is the building. Charles is asleep next to him- posture relaxed, lips parted, the lines of his face soft, his hair spread out on the pillow and one arm outstretched towards Erik. The bite marks on his collarbone and neck have darkened considerably. The ivory sheets of their king size bed are marked with the proof of their love making.

There's a window directly opposite to the bed, bringing the scent of freshly baked bread. Probably from a bakery down the road, producing the first batch for the day. A cool stream of breeze accompanies it. The soft air ripples on Charles’ skin, washing over him, ruffling his hair and pushing the brown fringes away from his eyes. 

The sky is lightning outside, throwing the first golden rays in blurred obliques. The light is soft and tender, trailing its invisible fingers up and down Charles’ body. Caressing the crest of his hip and hiding in the trough of his flank, smearing the rise of his shoulder and disappearing in the dip of his neck. It bathes Charles’ pale skin in an ethereal glow. Then it reaches Charles’ lips, touching, teasing and intensifying its colour in an illicit kiss. It’s like the wind and the light are having an affair with Charles right under his nose. And for the briefest moment, Erik is jealous of them. 

He closes his eyes and sighs contentedly , inwardly laughing at his own thoughts. 

For the first  time in a long  time ,  Erik doesn't need his lens to capture his world; for it lies before him. 

-  
  



End file.
